


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by softhours



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AUs, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, College, Cute, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, High School, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Maybe angst, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Cuddles, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Volleyball Dorks in Love, We love our boys, daisuga - Freeform, hinata shouyo is not bad at feelings, idk yet, iwaoi - Freeform, oneshots, sunshine boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhours/pseuds/softhours
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring a bunch of cute volleyball dorks.





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

> this first one is set in the year 2023

The shower was running and the coffee pot had just begun to brew the first pot of the day. Akaashi stirred in bed, not quite ready to get up. He could hear his boyfriend’s faint off key singing and smiled thinking about him. Silly Bokuto. Akaashi closed his eyes and snuggled back into the sheets that still lingered with Bokuto’s warmth. From the bathroom there was a small squeak and before he knew it he felt eyes on him.  
“What do you want?” Akaashi groaned turning over to face Bokuto. Although he sounded annoyed he had to take a moment to appreciate how cute his stupid owl looked after the shower. He stood shirtless with only a pair of gray sweatpants on and Bokuto’s hair was plastered to his forehead.  
“Have you seen my ace shirt?” Bokuto asked, shooting Akaashi a goofy look. The old blue shirt was faded and not quite as big on him as it used to be but nevertheless Bokuto would never part with it. Akaashi slowly sat up looking at his boyfriend with sleepy eyes.  
“No, but why didn’t you wake me for our morning run?” Every morning since Akaashi’s freshman year of college, the two would go on a morning jog together before one of them made breakfast. “I just wanted to let you sleep in today since you were so tired last night.” Bokuto had settled for a different shirt than what he was looking for and came to sit next to Akaashi on the bed. Akaashi took the chance to sit up and cuddle up to Bokuto some. The night before he had been up late making a lesson plan for his game theory class. Since becoming a TA, Akaashi had spent many nights coming up with lectures or talking to Tsukishima and Kageyama about game theory in order to teach the class in place of the actual professor who had sick for the better part of the school year.  
“Thanks, but you still should’ve gotten me up so I could get a head start on breakfast.” Akaashi said quietly as Bokuto put his arm around him. Bokuto was impossibly sweet, he knew that grad school was not easy on his boyfriend and knew that watching some of their friends already settled into their careers bothered them. Sugawara was doing amazing at his teaching job and Daichi had settled into being a cop but Akaashi was still working on finally becoming a professor like he wanted to be. Bokuto had somewhat settled into a job but the national team was demanding. He had qualified for the 2020 olympic team but after that it opened his eyes on how much he really wanted to improve. So he was working harder than ever in volleyball but when he wasn’t at training camps there was a job waiting for him a local volleyball club for middle schoolers. It was the perfect job for Bokuto because all of the children thought of him as a god and the job encouraged him to let out his inner child which was no problem for the lively young man.  
“It’s okay.” Bokuto laid a soft kiss on the top of Akaashi’s head. “I made coffee already, let’s go get started on breakfast.”  
Slowly they made their way into the kitchen where Bokuto poured them each a cup of coffee into their making mugs. Bokuto had picked out their mugs before they moved in and he bought them mugs in honor of Fukurodani. They were white with owls on them saying, ‘Who, has my coffee?’ It was Akaashi’s morning to make breakfast so he settled with toast and egg. Their breakfasts always passed by in pleasant silence as neither of them had too much energy that early and Bokuto was too busy stuffing his mouth to be much of a conversationalist. Akaashi glanced at the clock in dread. Bokuto was home today but he had a class to teach from nine to eleven on campus. “Hey, it’s okay. I’ll meet you after your class and we can get some lunch.” Bokuto, having noticed Akaashi looking at their clock, spoke up with a smile. He hated spending the day alone in the house anyway. A busybody like Bokuto would never be happy not having anything to do, so he would probably end up cleaning up the house today while Akaashi was away.  
“Okay, but I get to pick. I want some ramen today.” Akaashi got up from the table and put his plate by the sink. It was no fun teaching morning classes but at least he had gotten his lesson plan done the day before. Bokuto watched his boyfriend retreat into their bedroom once more and than emerge ten minutes later dressed for work. He had on his gray dress pants today and white suit shirt. Bokuto had to admit that sometimes looking at his boyfriend like that it reminded him of their high school days. Their old uniform was so similar it, brought a smile to his face remembering all of the things they did in high school.  
“Hey captain daydream. Are you going to see me off?” Akaashi snapped Bokuto out of his thoughts as he stuffed papers into his messenger bag.  
“Of course! How else would I call myself the best boyfriend of the nation?” He teased as he walked Akaashi to the door. They looked at each other for a moment knowing that neither of them really wanted to part. “I’ll see you this afternoon.” Akaashi said quietly turning to open the door. But before he could walk out he felt Bokuto tug on his arm to turn him around. “You’re forgetting something.” Bokuto said with a grin on his face. He placed a kiss on Akaashi’s forehead before placing one on his lips. Although this was their morning routine, it would never get less embarrassing and Bokuto sent Akaashi off with red cheeks and a flustered expression on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I will be able to update this but I hope everyone enjoys !! follow me on twitter !! softhoursao3


End file.
